Gas turbine engines have oil systems to meet the lubrication and cooling needs of various components of the engine. An oil system in a gas turbine engine can include an oil supply system for delivering oil from an oil tank to various components within the gas turbine engine, and, an oil scavenging system for recovering used oil from the components in the engine and returning the recovered used oil back into the oil tank. The used oil that returns to the oil tank can carry some heat which can be transferred to other components of the engine that are near the oil tank. In some situations such heat transfer can have undesirable effects.
Improvement is desirable.